Chris Kyle the Explorer
by PK Kevin 67
Summary: Chris Kyle has retired from the Seals to guard America's southern border. Dora, a mysterious arms dealer, and her gang are trying to cross through the border to smuggle weapons into America. Can the American Sniper stop them? Or will they succeed in their diabolical plan.


Chris Kyle the Explorer

I am Chris Kyle. After I retired from being a Navy Seal, I felt the need to protect our country yet again; so I began guarding the US/Mexico border. I was immediately pushed into a critical situation. American intel reports that a girl has been smuggling weapons into our country through a tunnel from Mexico into Texas. This girl called herself the Explorer. Dora the Explorer.

As soon as I discovered the Explorer, I realized that I was not working against an individual. Instead, and more worrisome, I was working against a team. Swiper was their sniper. He hid in the most uncanny places, under cars with no gas tanks, in buildings with no windows and cracks barely wide enough for a bullet to fit through. Diego was their runner. He organized and smuggled the weapons and carried out hits on the people the Explorer no longer wanted to do business with or had a use for. Unfortunately for Diego, he was also their scapegoat, but the Explorer didn't share that information with anyone. Map was the alleged planner although I've never seen anything beyond a literal map directing them. Map somehow was able to fit in the Explorer's backpack to be hidden from view. That has to be one huge backpack. Boots seemed to be their spy. Boots had the ability to slip into places no human could get into or would want to get into. Now that I think of it, I had seen a sly monkey swinging about during a few of our meetings. Our commander in chief had recently given the order to exterminate all monkeys on sight. I felt bad for the people in our camp who once had pet monkeys that had to be exterminated.

One particular situation that I remember was when I was positioned on top of a very tall, dusty building in the heat of the day. The building had a green tent over it and windows throughout all nine of its stories. I was keeping watch over my fellow soldiers when a woman stepped out of an alley with Diego. I did not know who this woman was at the time, but I knew that she was dangerous. The woman and Diego were now out of the alley into the open road. She gave him a grenade, and he immediately started running towards my building. This was something that was commonly done in the Middle East. Most of those kids do not know what they are really doing. They do what their mothers tell them to do and run to the green men with the heavy object in their arms. Diego knew exactly what he was doing. As he ran toward the building he screamed,

"This is for Boots and all of the other monkeys you killed! I hope you all go to hell you motherf-"

I did not let him finish. I shot him directly in his aorta, just a few inches above where the grenade was in his arms. He fell in what felt like slow motion and died upon hitting the ground. After I shot him I looked for the woman who sent him. She was nowhere to be found. At least this confirmed that their spy monkey was dead, and so was Diego. Two down, three to go. I did not have time to celebrate. I saw one of our soldiers go down, then another. Their elaborate trap had been sprung, and by killing Diego, I had walked right into it. I started taking fire from what felt like everywhere all at once. Whoever this guy was, he was as sly as a fox. I decided to risk stepping out of cover to get a glance at the situation. He was gone. I had failed, and it cost the lives of multiple soldiers.

I decided to set up a meeting myself without the commander's permission. There were bigger problems at hand than a chain of command. This was beginning to look like Iraq. I immediately called everyone together into a faded brown brick building on the eastern side of our camp. The building had a front door with a small latch and a large metal frame and a side door with the same makeup, with no windows or any way to see what was going on inside of the building from the outside. I set up a table across from the entrance, and on that table I unraveled a map next to a megaphone that a recruit provided. I spoke clearly into the megaphone so I could be heard throughout the building,

"Listen up everyone, we took two of the Explorer's key people down, but we've got a sniper problem on our hands now. Swiper needs to be stopped, I don't care whether he's dead or alive. Next we need to stop this at the source. The Explorer." I thought of the woman who gave the grenade to Diego. "her people are everywhere, we need a plan!"

As I said this I looked out into the crowd and could tell that they were not used to such problems. They all looked scared. All of them except for one. The one brave soul, Brody, my favorite recruit who had done no wrong throughout his service with me, raised his hand without a second thought and said to me

"I don't know what you're thinking about doing, but I'll follow you wherever you lead."

And that was enough. After a few short seconds of silence another person volunteered to go with me, then another, then the whole group stood and cheered. They all knew as well as I did that we needed to take down the Explorer. The hunt was on. I got their attention and pointed to the green circle that was the closest one to us on the map. Within this green circle was exactly where I took fire after killing Diego.

"This is where Diego was killed, and where intel shows that Swiper was last located."

They did not need to know that the supposed 'intel' was only me. This is not my first rodeo. I drew an arrow to a red circle that was much farther away than the green one I pointed to earlier.

"And this was where intel last placed the Explorer's headquarters. It will obviously be much more difficult to get to, but we have to get there and stop the Explorer from smuggling her weapons for good. There will be two teams. One will go to where Diego was killed and search for any reappearance of the Explorer's people and any sign of a secondary enemy headquarters, and the other will go with me to the Explorer's headquarters. Brody, you lead the recon team. We move tomorrow morning. Tonight we prepare for the journey."

They all cheered again, celebrating the mission that we were soon to carry out. All of us except for one. Brody did not ask me any questions, nor did he provide any details as to what he was doing. He simply stood up, with a phone in his hand, and a video of our entire plan and our location sent to the Explorer.

It all happened at Mach speed. Bullets tore into Brody's back as the building erupted in gunfire. Her people were pouring in through the side door while we were trying to use the table to escape through the front. The video of our plan was displayed at full volume as we were taking fire. She was taunting us. I could hear the very words that I had just said to everyone in an attempt to rally everyone to stop the Explorer. Now she was finally here and we stood no chance. She stood smiling in the back corner closest to the side door, with an automatic rifle at her side and Boots' dead, half burned body hanging halfway out of her backpack. I kicked the table over while a recruit and I provided cover fire for the others to escape. The recruit and I made our escape but he was shot and killed in the process. I have to keep going, I have to get as many of these people out of the Explorer's clutches as possible. We finally left the building, with only Dora still alive in it. She followed me out, but I slammed the door in her face, knocking her out cold. I walked out into the open air after fleeing the building, but saw nothing but bloody bodies and bullet holes. Swiper stood with a rifle to my back.

"Drop the gun, step away from it, and follow me into the forest, where I will finish the threat to my society and my country."

I turned around to look at him and saw that he barely even looked human. He had scars all over his face and some sort of stub that looked like a former tail. My panic is driving me crazy. People do not have tails. I dropped the gun, stepped away from it, and walked towards him. After all, no one with a gun would expect you to walk straight towards the gun without fear. I took two steps towards him, but instead of walking closer to him I sidestepped and grabbed his gun, turned, and quickly slam the butt of the rifle into his right temple. That made another mark for the sly fox. Sniper, no sniping. My problems were not over. The door opened and Dora came running after me, quickly closing the gap. It was evident that she had traveled for most of her life, since I was a Seal and she was somehow significantly faster than me. She started shooting at me and laughing maniacally as we ran. She was a fast runner, but a terrible shot, even with an automatic weapon. She never had to do the dirty work herself until now. We ran through the forest, now past the border into Texas. Realizing this, I stopped running. What if she realizes this as well and escapes into America? Not today, today I protect my country and rid the world of an arms dealer. She came up behind me, out of ammunition. I was ready for her. I used her momentum against her, threw her to the ground, and pointed my sidearm at her. She did not scream like a normal girl would. She did not cry like a normal girl would. Instead, she kept smiling as she said

"There are several arms dealers and smugglers like me, you'll never get rid of us all. Viktor Bout in Russia, the arms trade in your country, the civil war that lasted for eleven years in Sierra Leone that was caused by arms trafficking. There are so many of us out there, what chance does one sniper stand?"

She was right, one person can't save the world from every arms dealer out there; but I realized something.

"I'm not alone in this fight, but even alone I can at least get rid of one of them."

I pulled the trigger. To make sure that there was no chance of her people returning, I took wire from what was left of the building a mile and a half away and set it up around her and her backpack. After that I took a match, and set the last remnants of the Explorer's empire on fire.

When I looked out into the horizon beyond the border wall and saw that everything was clear and that all was peaceful once again, I knew that this mission was my last one. Despite the many casualties I knew that the border would be safe for a long time. It was time to go back home. It was a short walk back to my home in Texas; and on the way there I found nothing but a map with a few stray circles on it.


End file.
